


A Little Bird's Heart

by ChubbsWithHuggs



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Ferol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbsWithHuggs/pseuds/ChubbsWithHuggs
Summary: Two men spent their whole lives following their hearts, no wonder they ended up together.
Relationships: Fero Feritas/Samol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Little Bird's Heart

Two men wander the forests, once separate but now together. They aimed to create joy wherever and within whoever they stumble upon. The elder of the two, Samol a guitarist with a love for the land. The younger of the two Fero, a little bird with an infectious laugh. The road to finding each other had been long and grueling, but they had advanced through and were content. At least for now, a youth can't be willingly kept to a home and neither can a young heart. For weeks they did as they pleased. Eating together, giving out flowers to passerbys, and enjoying each other's company. One night they sat in the branches of a tree stargazing. 

" Why do you wander? You have family and friends, why not settle near them?" Samol asked. Fero sighed, annoyance twinkled in his eyes with the night's light. 

" People are hard to understand, too many arbitrary rules, too many complicated feelings," he scowled," in the forest I have nobody to please, no one to upset, and nobody to apologise to," he gestured to the nothing. The elder nodded, he appreciating his companions willingness to articulate." I'm gonna see them again but, I don't want to go back on bad terms." Fero shrugged absent-mindedly.

" That's reasonable, how long you reckon you'll stay out here?" Samol inquired. The younger bopped his head as if bouncing the question around inside his mind.

" I don't know probably, forever?" Fero smiled deviously, Samol cackled his age showing with every laugh. Fero had noticed his hollowed cheeks, sun freckles, crow's feet, all of it. A smile he held dear.

Samol put an arm around him, his thin frail fingers picking leaves and sticks from Fero's curls. " At one point I did farmwork," Samol began," a child once asked me 'why must we work first and play later?' I smiled and told them 'when we work we use the fire in our belly to power through 'cause when the work is done, the joy of play reignites our fire so we can work another day,' " Samol smiled, sadness shone by the light of the moon." You're burning low but you haven't finished your work," Samol pulled his companion into a full embrace," push through Little Bird, then come find me and we can be replenish your joy for your next endeavor."

Fero nodded into his shoulder. Allowing a moment of silence and comfort. Acknowledging Samol was right, and letting the sadness pass over. Then pulling way, and confiscating the guitar from his elder's back.

" How about you teach me a song before I go, How about it old man?" He smiled and Samol smiled back, bright eyes filled with joy.

" Will you remember this one? Select memory," Samol chuckled, taking the guitar and beginning their last night together with a guitar lesson. Some songs were executed better than others, sometimes Fero got frustrated but Samol was there to remind him he had to push through to learn. When the sun came up they said their good-byes. Promising to see each other again, Samol watched his Little Fero fly, he watched him for miles until he was speck on the horizon, until he was beyond the horizon. Now off chasing his heart that would eventually lead the Little Bird back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh Ferol is my favorite and it actually inspired me to write!!!!
> 
> This is very subtly gay bc I had to hand it into a school but yeah they gay.


End file.
